


DOES FOREVER EXIST?

by acemaxima



Category: Original Work
Genre: College Student Stiles, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Random Encounters, Romantic Comedy
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemaxima/pseuds/acemaxima
Summary: "aarrgghhh".... are you blind?? I started to pick my things on the ground while this I don't know who is just standing like an idiot in front of me. I look up to him and said:"aren't you going to help me? It's your fault in the first place. tsk tsk.""sorry po... hindi po ako bulag...bingi lang po haha.."abat nangaasar ata tong mokong na to.."if you're not not blind, why you haven't seen me walking here and bump into you then?""don't english me, i'm panicking... see?? nose is bleeding...""whatever, stay away from me you idiot! I don't want to waste my time on you."then i continued running to the office. *heck! I'm Late! damn that moron!*i didn't know that this accident will bring me to the most unexpected journey of my life.





	1. Are you blind??

**Author's Note:**

> it started that day...
> 
> I didn't that know that incident will change my life forever...
> 
> he change my perception that forever does exist...
> 
> the love that never fades...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a journey, learn to chose who's worth it to take the risk and enjoy the uncertainty of life...

Girls's POV

I woke up late from my slumber, now I am rushing my way to go to the office, my boss called me last night, she instructed me to report early because of some urgent matters that i need to attend.

Today is Saturday, I should be with my pillow sleeping or reading my books and doing my assignments, yet I am here running out of breath just to be on time. And then there comes this annoying brat *which i didn't know where the hell he came from* suddenly bump into me and causes my things to scatter on the ground.. 

"aarrgghhh".... are you blind?? I started to pick my things on the ground while this I don't know who is just standing like an idiot in front of me. I look up to him and said:

"aren't you going to help me? It's your fault in the first place. tsk tsk."

"sorry po... hindi po ako bulag...bingi lang po haha.."

abat nangaasar ata tong mokong na to..

"if you're not not blind, why you haven't seen me walking here and bump into you then?" 

"don't english me, i'm panicking... see?? nose is bleeding..."

"whatever, stay away from me you idiot! I don't want to waste my time on you."

then i continued running to the office. *heck! I'm Late! damn that moron!*

i didn't know that this accident will bring me to the most unexpected journey of my life.


	2. A Favor...

*knock* *knock*

I came inside our office rushing to get to my boss, I almost slipped because of running.

"Maam! here are the papers that you need, sorry for being late!"

"It's okay Shaira, there's no need to rush anyway. I just want to ask a favor from you if it's okay?" she said hesistantly as she took the papers in my arms.

" Yes, maam. it's fine. what's that favor anyway?" I said as I straighten my clothes and apparently combing my hair with my fingers.

" Well, I know it sounds hard for you to do, but can you please convince my son to go to school again. I know you might not take it seriously because it is out of your duty but I'm begging you.... I know that you can convince him"

 

What the--!!! what am I? errand girl?? why would I convince him, i don't even know him!!!! It's freaking me out.

" But Ma'am....."

" I know what you're thinking, I don't want to give you some errands from my personal matters but I can guarantee you that you might to paid. Think this as a part-time job, I know that you are planning to have a business for your mother. I can give you the money that you need. Just accept this LITTLE favor to you"

Whoah!! isn't it blackmailing or something?? but she got my weakness, I really want to have that money for my mother and I won't be working as a part timer in fast food chain for nothing. This is a chance given to me. Hay!!!!! Dapat ko na tong tanggapin, at saka pareho naman kami ni Ma'am makikinabang. If I convince his son na pumasok ulit e di magkakapera ako. Hmmm... Mukha namang madali itong makumbinse.

" Ahhhmm... Ma'am, Question?"

" Yes, what is it?"

" Ilan taon na po ang anak nyo?"

" Is that a YES to my favor?"

" Ma'am.... If I say YES, will you give me the downpayment?"

" it is a Yes then"

"Another question Ma'am, Ano pong name nya?"

And Yes!!! I have accepted it without any doubt and everything.... Just for my mother!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous posting this story again...  
>  it's been a while since i last attempted to write.
> 
> sorry for the errors.. :(


	3. Chapter 3: You Again???!!

Before I continue my story, I would like to Introduce myself, I am Shaira Jeanelle Bartolome. I am currently on my senior year in high school. I am a Student Assistant in Guidance Office and I am also the Top 1 Student at Star Gazer Academy. But unfortunately I wasn't last year. There is this brat that surpassed my average and what the most ridiculous thing is that he came from the lowest section. I heard that he's a transfer from another school in Manila and got transfer here because of the trouble he caused from his past school. And that's the only information I heard of him and I'm not interested also to know him better. Now, I'm happy because he's not attending school this year and I know that I'm going to be the rank 1 student again. 

I'm on my way to the place Ma'am Eden gave me to find his son and convince him to attend school again. Ma'am Eden Santiago is my boss in the Guidance Office. She's the Head Counselor and likes to give errands out of my field. Just like what she had requested me to finish the landscaping for their house and as always, I only done it because she paid me to do it. Well, I can't complain because after all, she's my superior and I need money anyway.

" Mukha atang uulan, buti dala ko payong ko." I'm near at the place where Ma'am Eden son's hiding. It is a computer shop named " Internet Logging In" It's just like in tagalog na " Laging In". As I got inside, I felt a little bit nervous and totally strange. I never been here before and the people in here looked at me like I'm a dead person. But I used my "I don't care" attitude on them.

"Yes Miss, Magre-rent ka?" a man asked me. He's in the early 20's I guess and he's wearing Bob Marley Shirt stated "One Love". 

" Nope, pero I'm looking for Frederick Santiago. Do you know him?" 

" Ah si Fred? Umalis eh... Naamoy ka ata"

"Ha? What do you mean naamoy??" I asked him annoyingly, tsk mukha ba akong di naligo? tss.

"Ganun yun, umaalis siya 'pag alam niyang may naghahanap sa kanya"

" How did you know, Meron na bang naghanap sa kanya bukod sakin?"

" Oo naman, galing pa nga school niya eh hinahanap siya. ang kaso..."

" Kaso ano?"

"Yung mga naghahanap sa kanya, nababalitaan na lang namin sa balita na nawawala. tingin namin inaabangan niya tapos ayun alam mo na.. baka pinapatay niya" 

What the ---, ano to lunatic??? psycho??? hindi, hindi,,, tinatakot lang nila ako. Then I pretended that I wasn't scared.

" Okay, thanks for the information. babalik na lang ako"

"Okay, Ingat ka diyan 'pag alis mo"

And I turn around and didn't mind what he was saying. I know that he's just scaring me and I don't believe in him. As I was walking on the street. I felt someone is following me but I didn't mind that. Maybe because of Kuya had said to me a while ago that gave me this goosebumps or whatever. And then suddenly, someone grabbed me from the sidewalk and brought me in an alley. I tried to escape from him but I couldn't, he's stronger than me, then I heard him speak.

"Bakit mo ko hinahanap?". 

Finally, he let go of me. I tried to be calm but I couldn't. Sino ba naman ang makakakalma kung bigla ka na lang hilahin sa isang madilim na eskinita. Naalala ko tuloy ang sinabi ng kuya kanina. Nangilabot tuloy ako. 

" Are you insane!!! Siraulo ka!!!!"

" Tinatanong kita, bakit mo ko hinahanap?" As I saw his face, I finally recognized this guy.

" You Again????!!!!!"

"Ikaw na naman Ms. I-DON'T-WANT-TO-WASTE-MY-TIME-ON-YOU!??" 

Oh no, Here we go again. my rollercoaster ride is starting right here and right now.


End file.
